El jardinero
by Chocofresas
Summary: Otra semana pasaba y otro día que el venia a encargarse de su jardín hasta que... mi primer lemmon sean buenos


El jardinero

Los personajes de sakura card captors no me pertenecen les pertenecen a las diosas del manga y anime Clamp, pero de este ficc digo lo contrario este ficc si me pertenece salió de mi retorcida cabeza jejeje bueno espero que lo lean y me dejen un review

Este ficc va dedicado a gisselVG quien me hizo recordar que además de adaptar libros podía también escribir mi propios ficcs espero te guste.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Estoy muy excitada observando al jardinero mientras realiza las tareas en el jardín mi casa, trabajando sin camiseta y con unas bermudas que escondían según yo un magnifico trasero.

Llevo ya un par de meses observándolo, sus magníficamente torneadas piernas, su escultural torso, un rostro de los dioses, unos ojos ámbar y su cabello tan desordenado esta pidiendo a gritos que yo los jale para juntar nuestros labios en un salvaje beso.

Nunca he charlado con el más que un hola o adiós, no es que no quiera por supuesto que quiero pero la única vez que trate de hacerlo solamente puede balbucear algunas incoherencias, que vergüenza pare en ese momento recuerdo que a lo único que atiene fue ha entrar corriendo a mi casa encerrarme mientras me desvanecía tras la puerta con un fuerte sonrojo.

Últimamente le he estado dejándole una jarra de té helado en la sombra del porche de la casa para que se refresque, aunque lo observo siempre que bebe.

Como las gotas de se té resbalan por las comisuras de sus labios y resbalan por su pecho y oh dios como me pone eso y como desearía estar ahí lamiendo cada gota que cae por su cuerpo, eso me pone muy caliente. Dios parezco una maldita acosadora y pervertida pero ese hombre es centro de todas mis más perversas fantasías.

Luego de haberle dejado la jarra de te me parece una buena idea darme una larga ducha de agua fría, si ya se que sueno como un hombre pero por dios ese hombre tiene mis hormonas enloquecidas.

Estando en la ducha trato yo misma de liberarme de este ardor cosa que no me esta sirviendo mucho últimamente, pensaran que no obtengo mi orgasmo pero déjenme contarles que si lo obtengo pero cada orgasmo se hace mas vacio y mas vacio que el anterior.

Bueno mientras estoy en la ducha suena el timbre maldigo me envuelvo en una toalla y me encamino hacia la puerta a ver quien me ha interrumpido, abro la puerta y era Shaoran, por si no se los he dicho mi jardinero de llama Shaoran.

-Hola Shaoran que necesitas- Trato de sonar muy calmada lográndolo a medias es que estoy mitad nerviosa porque el esta aquí y mitad nerviosa porque estoy vestida únicamente con una toalla.

-Hola Sakura vine a traerte la jarra y a agradecerte por el te- me dice con su ronca voz que me excita aun mas.

Lo observo de arriba a abajo y no puedo apartar la vista de su entrepierna Oh mi dios que hermosa se ve, dándome cuenta que he estado observando mucho mas de lo necesario y que siento mi sangre en ebullición y un sonrojo adueñarse de mi rostro levanto la vista y veo que Shaoran me observa con una mueca divertida en su rostro, oh fui demasiado obvia ahora pensara que soy una pervertida, encontrando nuevamente mi voz decido hablar

-Yo… etto… No hay de que…- solo eso puedo articular que torpe me siento.

-Deja que lleve la jarra a la cocina…- me dice el y no se que hacer, no encuentro mi voz para contestarle.

Tomando mi silencio como una afirmación el entra en mi casa cerrando la puerta tras de si y entra a la cocina.

Yo sigo paralizada en mi sitio y sigo sin saber que hacer, es decir el esta dentro de mi casa y yo únicamente con una toalla cubriéndome lo justo y necesario.

El sale de la cocina con un brillo extraño en su rostro, se va acercando lentamente como depredador apunto de atacar mientras me observa del mismo modo que yo lo hice con el, estoy a punto de ebullición todas mis terminaciones nerviosas están excitadas, mis piernas están a punto de flaquear cuando el llega y me aprieta contra su sudoroso cuerpo.

-Sakura – me dice – te deseo…-

Baja su boca sobre la mía con un beso dominante mil veces mejor que i imaginación.

-Déjame amarte Sakura-

-Shaoran…- solo puedo suspirar y buscar su boca nuevamente.

El gruñe en respuesta y me quita la toalla y observa mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

-Sakura… no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado hacer esto- dicho esto comienza a besar mis pechos pasa de uno al otro como tratando de decidir con cual quedarse, yo solo puedo suspirar y gemir en respuesta, luego de esta dulce tortura el comienza a raspar y morder mis pezones con sus dientes, yo no puedo mas el placer es demasiado y solo atino a jalar sus cabellos y gemir mas fuerte.

-ah…Shaoran…Ah…Oh no puedo más-

-Tranquila sakura ya viene lo bueno-

Dicho esto se arrodillo frente a mí y separo los labios de mi vagina y comenzó a lamer y chupar mi clítoris haciéndome llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo, se volvió a poner de pie y me volvió a besar dejándome probarme a mi misma en el proceso.

Mientras nos besábamos lo puse contra la pared y baje mi mano hacia su entrepierna y comencé a acariciarla sobre la tela de su bermuda, fue el turno de el para comenzar a gemir, sintiéndome mucho mas osada gracias al estado de excitación en el que me encontraba comencé a bajarle la cremallera y a quitarle la única pieza de ropa que traía ya que no traía ropa interior.

Comencé a devolverle el favor besándole el cuello y seguí bajando por su pecho devorándolo completamente con mis labios y lengua hasta que llegue a su miembro que se mostraba orgullosamente erecto y enorme frente a mi, desde mi posición observe el rostro de Shaoran y le regale mi mejor sonrisa perversa, lamí mis labios y volví la vista al fruto de mis deseos, primero lo bese y luego tome con mi boca lo que pude que no fue mucho por su enorme tamaño, clave las uñas en su perfecto trasero y comencé una succión lenta y tortuosa cuando el aferro sus manos en mi cabello cambie a una succión mas rápida estaba por tener su liberación podía sentirlo y así lo ansiaba pero el me detuvo lo interrogue con la mirada y el me contesto

-La primera vez que me corra contigo será dentro de ti- a lo que solo pude sonreír sensualmente.

Me cargo y me llevo hasta la sala y me recostó en el sofá, quise tomar su miembro nuevamente pero el me detuvo.

-Basta de previas te he deseado durante mucho tiempo y ya no aguanto más-.

Y sin aviso abrió mis piernas y con un poderoso embate estaba totalmente enfundado en mi interior, no pude mas que gritar al sentir la gloriosa sensación de tener su miembro el mi.

Empezó con lentos embates pero yo deseaba más.

-ohm… Shaoran… mas rápido… mas duro…Ahhh así- le exprese lo que necesitaba y el enseguida cumplió con mis demandas.

Fue algo maravillosamente brutal cada embate cada beso cara caricia estábamos en la cima cuando obtuve mi orgasmo grite escandalosamente y clave mis uñas en su espalda.

Shaoran gruño y me beso con desesperación al obtener su orgasmo y descanso su cabeza entre mis pechos.

Quedamos tendidos en el sofá abrazándonos respirando agitadamente después de tan magnifica sesión de sexo, Shaoran levanto su cabeza y me miro de una manera muy especial.

-Sakura- me llamo y yo lo observe.

-Dime Shaoran-

-Sakura yo… Tu… Sakura tu me gustas mucho…-

-Ohh – fue lo único que puede decir y Shaoran comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Se que sonara raro porque penas nos conocemos y no hemos charlado mucho pero me sentí atraído hacia ti en el momento en que te vi y yo…- no lo deje continuar ya que comencé a besarlo y le conteste.

-Tu también me gustas Shaoran y también me siento atraída hacia ti-.

Nos besamos nuevamente hasta que lo sentí nuevamente erecto dentro de mi y gemí, Shaoran sonrió y me dijo

-Celebremos el inicio de nuestra relación- Y comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de mi.

Fin…

Bueno este es mi primer lemmon espero que les halla gustado me gustaría mucho sabes sus opiniones ya que tengo mucho interés es sabes sus opiniones.

Matta-ne n.n


End file.
